


Pillow Talk

by misura



Category: Nightside Series - Simon R. Green
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You know, John, there are lots of people out there who'd sell their soul to date a nubile seventeen-year-old with thirty years' worth of experience when it comes to fun things to try in bed."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

"You know, John, there are lots of people out there who'd sell their soul to date a nubile seventeen-year-old with thirty years' worth of experience when it comes to fun things to try in bed. And out of it. You could be a bit more appreciative."

"I'm very appreciative. Especially if you would let me have a decent night's sleep for once."

"Right. Make that a nubile seventeen-year-old with thirty years' worth of experience when it comes to fun things but the energy levels of a seventeen-year-old. Let's face it: I'm much too good for you."

"And so modest."

"No, I think I'll let that be your thing for now. I don't want to steal _all_ of your thunder. Plus, after all, you have so much more to be modest about."

 

("You don't have the energy levels of a seventeen-year-old. You have the energy levels of a twenty-three-year-old with no sense of sensibility or maturity.")

("Really, John? We're naked in bed together and you want to bring Cathy into this?")

("Not really, no, if you put it like that.")

("I'd be up for a threesome if she is. Might be fun to finally get into bed with someone who can keep up with me. I mean, no offense, John, but you're definitely showing your age sometimes.")


End file.
